The present invention is directed to a wrapper or device for filling cavities, particularly in cable fittings, with an insulating compound for protection against moisture.
From a Siemens company publication "Garnituren Fur Starkstromkabel 1 bis 30 kV" Order No. A19100-J11-A27, it is known that sealing compounds or respectively insulating compounds can be introduced into cavities in cable sockets and into the spaces or gores between the cable leads as well. This is accomplished by the insulating compound being easily kneaded by hand into these cavities and/or spaces. Since the insulated compound is extremely adhesive, this procedure is not very pleasant without auxiliary means and requires dexterity. Methods for filling cavities with the assistance of two-component resins are also specified in this publication. However, these resins are relatively expensive and require special molds so that they can only be employed in special use cases having very high demands.